Rabbits Running Parallel
by Kalvin Edward Rumwyn
Summary: [Re-upload of "Parallel and Complimentary."] When Lithuania found love in those blue eyes of Estonia's, Lithuania met it with denial and resistance. He was unsure what to do with kindness.
1. Chapter 1

_It always starts the same, but when will it end?_

Lithuania was in the middle of cooking when Russia snuck up on him. Wrapping his arms around the brunette's waist, he nibbled on his earlobe. Lithuania laughed, enjoying this. It was times like these that made him love Russia even more.

"Come," Russia insisted.

"Do I have to?" Lithuania teased, turning his head to smile at Ivan.

"Funny," Ivan replied, "you act like there's a choice. Latvia can cook."

"Alright, Ivan," Lithuania said, turning around and giving the Russian a quick peck on the lips. Russia threw Lithuania over his shoulder and began heading to his room. He passed Estonia on the way, giving him a knowing smirk.

Spread out of the bed, Russia wanted to ravage the brunette. The brunette had never looked lovelier than when fumbling with his belt. He leaned in and kissed Lithuania. His favourite treasure.

"Do you love me, Toris?" Russia asked.

"You know I do, Ivan," Lithuania replied, kissing him.

"Then why do you spend so much time with Poland?"

Lithuania chose his next words carefully, "We're just friends."

"You had a history," Russia pointed out.

"Had one. We don't have one. I love you, Ivan, and only you."

Russia was pleased, for now. He ran his hands under the brunette's shirt. He removed the shirt, always pleased with the sunlight-deprived beauty he found beneath marred with yellow, purple, and blue. The brunette's breath began to get faster and Russia's hands went lower.

The two were joined in the rhythm that lasted no longer than half an hour. The couple didn't care how loud they were or who could hear. For Toris, it was bliss to be loved and treated as though he mattered.

Estonia sat on the other side of the bedroom door. He wished he could be with Lithuania; make him moan in pleasure like that. But of course, the brunette was so enamoured with Ivan and his sister. Lithuania was a blind man and Estonia wanted to restore his sight. Sighing, he stood up and went to set the table.

* * *

Later that night, Lithuania cringed as Estonia pressed ice to his newest black eye—courtesy of Russia—and bandaged his newest cuts—courtesy of Belarus. Estonia sighed softly and finished, gently pushing the bandaged arm into Lithuania's lap.

"I don't know why you bother," Estonia said, setting the ice pack aside and cleaning his glasses despite the eyewear being pristine.

"You know why," Lithuania murmured through a sore and hoarse throat. He rubbed gently at his neck, willing the bruises away.

Estonia reached a hand out to cup Lithuania's cheek. When the brunette flinched, Estonia dropped his hand and whispered, "Lithuania…"

Said Baltic looked into Estonia's eyes. Was that sadness and…love? No, it couldn't be.

"Estonia, I'm fine. I can handle everything," Lithuania insisted.

Estonia stared at him in shock, "No, Toris, no you're not. Look at yourself."

Lithuania shrugged, "What can I do, Estonia?" It was a sort of sarcastic loathing in the brunette's eyes; something Estonia was willing to look past.

He pulled Lithuania closer to him, in a hug. Estonia dropped ice pack to the floor, the chunks of frozen water inside rattling as the pack rolled on the tile. Lithuania tensed up, and then relaxed when Estonia began to run a careful hand through his tangled hair. Lithuania sniffled and sobbed before he buried his face into the crook of Estonia's neck.

"What can we do?" Lithuania asked softly, miserably.

"We'll do what we have to," Estonia said, running his fingers through that listless brunette hair. "We'll do the best we can." Estonia dried the tears on Lithuania's face with his sleeve.

Lithuania watched Estonia get up—he had to rest, after all—and walk out of the room. Lithuania vowed to himself, right then and there that he was going to do exactly what Estonia had advised. He was going to do what he had to; he was going to do his best.

They really could get through this, couldn't they?

* * *

Lithuania was dragged off again the next night to spend more "quality time" with Russia, who unceremoniously threw him onto the bed. It began innocently enough, as always, gloved hands caressing his face.

"Such a pity I have to mar such beauty," Russia said sadly. Lithuania tried not to look at him, but Russia grabbed his face and made him look into those purple eyes. "Don't you love me?"

It was a statement that couldn't be answered. "Da," Lithuania replied. "Very much so."

"Liar," Russia hissed. "If you love me, then why can't you face me?"

"I'm just tired, sir," Lithuania replied. "Plenty of things need doing."

"Then sleep," the Russian replied. Lithuania didn't trust him, but closed his eyes anyway. The Russian hummed a soft lullaby and Lithuania found himself falling asleep.

Lithuania awoke in between early morning and late night. He was lying next to the Russian, who was still asleep. He smiled in the dark. It was times like these when he found himself in love with the man, no matter what torture he endured during the day.

He sat up and got out of bed without disturbing the Russian. The day was going to begin, and Lithuania had a lot of chores to do, hopefully before the Russian woke up.

"Whore."

Lithuania stopped walking toward the bedroom he shared with his brothers.

"You're a whore."

Lithuania turned to see Belarus standing in the doorway of her bedroom. Her nightgown flattered her figure quite well.

"You whore," she whispered. She slapped him across the face and closed her door.

He kept walking down the hallway. Sure Belarus loved her brother, but Lithuania didn't see why that made him a whore. Was it because he loved her too?

He opened the door to find Estonia on his laptop and Latvia asleep. Estonia shut it off as soon as Lithuania walked in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing," Lithuania replied.

"Toris, you shouldn't lie. What happened?"

"He didn't hit me," Lithuania said.

"And with Natalia? I thought I heard her door open."

Lithuania paused for a second, "We talked."

"Some talk," Estonia muttered sourly.

Lithuania sighed and got in bed. Estonia followed suit, but didn't sleep. For a while he stared at Lithuania's sleeping face. Did Belarus slap him or was that handprint on his cheek merely a trick of light?


	2. Chapter 2

Lithuania was obliged to carry his friend's cheap purchases as the blonde hurried from window to window. It was nice to get out. It was nice to act like they didn't have to go home to Russia. Shaking his head and smiling slightly, Lithuania tried to focus on what the blonde was gushing over.

"That's, like, so adorable, Liet. Don't you just love it?"

"Yes, Feliks."

"Or that! Oh my god, that shirt is so cute."

"It is."

"Now those shoes are cute."

"They're nice."

"So, like, what's up with you and him?"

Lithuania was caught completely off guard by the question, managing to reply, "Who?"

"You totally know, Liet. You and Russia. Is he still," Poland shrugged, "like hitting you and stuff?"

Lithuania glanced away at another window full of clothes and jewellery. He didn't want to reply. They both knew the answer to the question didn't have to be said out loud..

"Oh my god, Liet, like, look at that! That's adorable."

At least he didn't have to answer. Smiling half-heartedly, he agreed with his friend. He didn't want to think about what he had to go home to. Window shopping was fun, especially with the hyper blonde. It helped him relax, despite what he would face at home later.

* * *

Russia yanked on Lithuania's hair, roaring, "Do you want to leave? Is that what you want?"

"No!" Lithuania screamed. "Ivan, I love you!"

"Don't lie to me."

"I do, Ivan!"

Russia threw the brunette against the hard counter's edge. He placed his boot on Lithuania's left hand and saying, "If you ever talk to that pig again…" His boot slowly crushed the brunette's fingers, making him cry out in pain. When Russia heard a sickening snap, he gave a good kick to the brunette's ribs.

"Ivan," Lithuania whimpered. "Ivan, you know I love you. Please don't do this."

"I have to make sure you learn."

Lithuania closed his eyes and heard the clink of a bottle of vodka and hoped Russia didn't have the faucet pipe. He opened his eyes, and his fears were confirmed. Russia had the pipe in one hand and was downing a bottle of vodka. Closing his eyes again, Lithuania silently prayed for someone to save him. Of course, his "brothers" were too afraid to confront Russia and Russia's own sisters were hiding somewhere in the house.

"I have to make sure you remember who you're loyal to."

The pipe came down in a perfect one-handed arc, landing a blow on Lithuania's back. Lithuania bit his tongue to prevent himself from yelping in pain. Again to the knee, the shoulder, the ribcage. Then the pipe was tossed aside.

"Get out of my sight."

Lithuania opened his eyes and stood up. He limped out of the kitchen, hoping Russia was done. Then he felt his hair being pulled again.

"I really don't want to have to do this."

Russia proceeded to punch Lithuania in the face, making sure he would have a black eye. With a grin that didn't belong to the Russian, he smashed the empty bottle on Lithuania's head.

"I want to make sure you learn."

Lithuania knew it would go on for hours. He braced himself for the worst. Russia wasn't too keen about him being around anyone else. He closed his eyes, tensing up as he heard the sounds of a gun being loaded. This was it for him. He just wished Raivis would be alright.

"Back up."

That didn't sound like Russia's voice. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Estonia stood there, a gun in his hands.

"You wouldn't," said a surprised Russia.

"Try me," Estonia countered, pointing the gun at the Russian. "We're leaving and there's nothing you can do about it."

"I know where you all live."

"No, Russia, you don't know anything about us." Estonia turned to Lithuania, smiling, "It's time to go, Toris."

"No, I don't-"

"Toris, we're leaving," Estonia said with patience. "I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore."

"This isn't-"

"Toris," said a soft voice from the doorway. Latvia stood there, feeling safe behind Estonia. "I want to go home."

"Raivis…" Toris said, feeling tears spring to his eyes. He smiled at him, "We will."

Latvia walked over and helped Lithuania off the floor. Russia reached out to grab the youngest Baltic, but Estonia pointed the gun at him.

"Don't," he warned.

Russia sighed and was forced to watch the two leave the room. He turned to Estonia with a smiled full of hate and whispered, "They've left me."

"We all have," Estonia replied. "No one wants to live with this anymore."

"And what of Natalia? She relies so much on her big brother."

"Not anymore."

Russia was silent. He reached into a cabinet and pulled out another bottle of vodka. He took a sip and watched Estonia point the gun at him until Latvia came in, telling Estonia that they were ready to leave. Then he left, not wanting to be around Russia any more than he had to.

Smirking Estonia held the gun a little higher and asked, "Do you like it?"

"It's not the worst gun I've ever seen," Russia admitted.

"Good," Estonia said over his shoulder as he left the room, "It's American-made."

* * *

"Toris, where are you going?"

Lithuania froze when he heard Estonia's question. He had been planning on seeing Russia today. He felt he needed to apologize for their argument.

"Nowhere," the brunette lied.

"Toris."

Lithuania knew that tone. He had only heard it from two people. It was the tone that said 'I know you're lying.' Estonia grabbed Lithuania's wrist gently.

"Toris, I don't want you going back to him. He's hurt you, hurt all of us." Lithuania was surprised to find tears in the blonde's eyes. Estonia rubbed the inside of Lithuania's wrist and murmured, "I just want to see you safe."

"Estonia, I love him. He's a good person, I know it. He can change, he just needs someone," Lithuania replied.

Estonia sighed and let go of the brunette's wrist. "You're such a masochist, Toris." He smiled sadly.

"I am not," Lithuania said defensively.

Estonia sighed, "You keep letting yourself get hurt. When will you just come to your senses?"

"I'm fine, Estonia," Lithuania replied, feeling himself start to get indignant.

"You really can be thick," Estonia replied. He took one of the brunette's hands in his own. "You really don't know how I feel for you, do you?"

"Let go of me," Lithuania demanded. "I don't love you, Estonia."

Estonia sighed and let go of Lithuania's hand. He watched him leave, to get himself hurt again. If only there was some way he could make him see how stupid it was to go running back to his tormentors. Sighing, he went to read, but barely focused.

He decided to go to bed sometime before dawn, but couldn't sleep. He was worried about how determined Lithuania was to return to get himself hurt. He felt sleep starting to invade, but a soft crying snapped him awake again.

"Eduard?"

Estonia felt so many things at once, mostly relief. "Toris, what's wrong?" He sat up in bed and put his glasses on, trying to see what sorts of injuries the brunette had this time.

"Eduard, he doesn't love me," Lithuania said in a hushed monotone.

"Toris…"

"Eduard? Am I useless?"

"No, Toris. You're priceless."

Lithuania sat on the bed. Estonia heard him sob a bit more and pulled him closer. "Ivan hates me," Lithuania said. "He called me a worthless slut. A quick fuck."

"Toris, you're not-"

"But I am. I'm everything he said."

"Toris, no. He just wants to hurt you," Estonia said, trying to soothe the brunette. "You're loyal and beautiful. He's just trying to get revenge."

Lithuania was quiet except for some sniffling. Estonia placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"Let's get some sleep."

Lithuania didn't say anything, but Estonia held him tight. When he was sure the brunette was asleep, he whispered, "I love you Toris."


	3. Chapter 3

Lithuania awoke, surprised. He slept better than he had in years. But who was this person next to him? Suddenly last night came to mind, the visit with Russia, the slurred words of loathing, Estonia telling him he loved him.

Estonia loved him?

Lithuania was confused. How could Estonia love him? Sure, Lithuania wasn't that bad looking, but he was scarred and damaged. Did Estonia really love him enough to look past those scars? Lithuania doubted it.

Lithuania, still deep in thought, looked at Estonia, who was still asleep. Estonia, on the other hand, wasn't damaged. He had never been scarred or defiled like Lithuania had. Estonia was caring, kind, smart. He could've been with anyone he wanted.

So why did he choose Lithuania?

Lithuania reminded himself that Estonia didn't technically choose him. He probably loved him like a brother or a friend. After all, he didn't try anything romantic with him.

"Good morning."

Lithuania was jolted out of his thoughts by Estonia's voice. "Estonia," he said, "You're awake."

"You woke up before I did," Estonia responded.

Lithuania felt his face grow hot. "I'm used to waking up early."

"Can you tell me why?" Estonia asked. "I understand if you don't."

"Ivan…Liked having me close in the mornings. In case he needed to…" Lithuania trailed off, embarrassed to be talking about such private things. "Why? Do you need me to…?"

"No, Toris. I was just curious," Estonia replied quickly.

"Oh." Lithuania had the sinking feeling that Estonia did love him as a brother.

Eduard propped himself up on one elbow, grabbing his glasses and looking at the clock. He groaned and flopped back down. "It's too early to wake up," he said.

"I have things to do anyway," Lithuania said. He started to get out of bed, but Estonia grabbed his hand.

"Toris, why don't you stay? I'm sure you can wait until the sun is up, at least."

Lithuania didn't pull away. He lay down again, next to Estonia. Estonia had wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. Lithuania buried his face into Estonia's chest, breathed in his scent—musty cologne and sweat—and thought that maybe he really did love him.

* * *

"Toris, dude, it's for you."

Lithuania took the phone from America, who watched him.

"Hello?"

"Toris?"

"Estonia, I can't believe you'd call me here," Lithuania said smiling.

"How's he treating you?"

"He's fine," Lithuania said. "Much better than Russia."

"He hasn't…Hit you?" The hesitation in Estonia's voice was apparent. They both knew what 'hit' covered. Lithuania claimed it was completely consensual, but Estonia had his doubts.

"No, Estonia. He's actually nice. You don't have to be so protective of me," Lithuania said with a small laugh. America scowled in thought, then left. Apparently he decided Lithuania's conversation wasn't some Soviet spy code.

"Toris, how many times have I told you?" Eduard said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm worried about you working for him. He hates communism."

"Estonia, he's really nice. He's actually really nice."

"Was Russia nice, too?"

"Estonia…"

"I'm serious, Toris. Do you think that Russia was nice to you?"

"Look, Estonia," Lithuania snapped, "I think I'm allowed to have other friends, I'm sick of you checking up on me all the time. America, Alfred, is actually nice enough to give me a job, even if it is the same work I did for Russia. Alfred pays me for my work and doesn't hit me."

"Hey, Toris!" America called from the living room. "When you're done, do you want to watch a movie with me?"

"I'll be right there," Lithuania replied. "See, Estonia. Just a harmless movie. It's probably a horror film, so expect him clinging to me." Lithuania hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.

Somewhere, across the world, Estonia sighed and hung up the phone. He really couldn't get Lithuania to trust him could he? He glanced at the clock and sighed. Lithuania being away from him made every day seem longer. Estonia tried to push those thoughts out of his head, but, much like flies, they multiplied.

* * *

Lithuania hated the thought of leaving. It wasn't that he had become involved with America; he just liked the security of being half a planet away from Russia. Of course, Poland had bugged him about coming back only every day. Estonia had only called him once.

Poland was there to pick him up, cheerful and flamboyant as always. Lithuania doubted the strength of his spine when the blonde tackled him.

"I totes missed you," he said.

"I missed you too, Feliks. So how has everyone been?" Lithuania asked, smiling.

"Latvia's fine, but Estonia has this new, totally weird job," Poland said, inspecting his nails.

"A job?" Lithuania repeated.

"He won't tell anyone what it is, but he makes a ton of money, always in cash." Poland made a feminine groan of disapproval, "Oh my god, Liet, I just did these yesterday and they're already chipped."

Lithuania didn't want to jump to conclusions about this new job. He felt a certain sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was time for Estonia and himself to have a talk.

* * *

Estonia looked up from his cup of coffee to find Lithuania standing there. He smiled and stood up, intending to walk over to greet him.

"Sit the hell back down," Lithuania snapped. He sighed, trying to calm himself down. "We need to talk."

Estonia sat down, not at all affected by the brunette's outburst. Instead, he sipped his coffee, waiting patiently. Lithuania sat next to him, looking away from him.

"Are you…" Lithuania began," I mean, what's this new job?"

"I figured we could use some extra money to show him we don't need him," Estonia replied.

"And what are you doing?"

"Odd jobs," Estonia said. "Things people don't like doing. There's a pretty decent pay."

"In cash?" Lithuania asked.

"Yes," Estonia said.

Lithuania sighed, "I wish you wouldn't lie to me."

Estonia opened his mouth, then closed it. "What do you want me to say?" he asked softly. "That I don't want to see you and Raivis being bullied by him any more, so I became a spy, a code breaker, an informant?"

Lithuania looked at him blankly. "You did…" He stood up and was torn between throwing something and hugging the blonde. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

"No," Estonia said. "Toris, it isn't your fault."

"No, Estonia, it is. God, I've caused so much drama," the brunette replied, tearing up. "I mean, you threatened Russia with a gun and started selling your safety just to keep us away from him. God, I'm terrible."

"No, Toris," Estonia replied, standing up. "I've never blamed you for any of this."

Lithuania pulled his hand away. "No, Estonia," he said. "I'm been a selfish, stubborn ass. You sell your safety and skills for money."

"Toris, you really need to learn to listen," Estonia snapped. "I've never held you responsible for any of this. I've always blamed Russia. He's always caused us trouble and always will until we stand up to him." He cupped Lithuania's face, wiping away his tears. "And we will stand up to him."

It wasn't Estonia who leaned forward. Lithuania kissed the blonde passionately. Maybe everything would work out fine just like Eduard promised.


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you believe it?" Poland asked, inspecting the paint on his nails.

"I can, but wow."

"Isn't it weird, Liz?"

The woman on the other end chuckled. Poland imagined her brunette curls bobbing as she did and covering her mouth with one hand. She really was a lady sometimes.

"I guess so. They need each other."

Poland chuckled, "Liz, Hun, you have no idea. Liet need someone who can be strong for him, but at the same time, he needs someone that won't throw him over the kitchen table. And Estie just needs someone to love. He's so quiet and introverted. Sometimes, you'd think he's not there." Poland looked at his pink nail polish, admiring the glitter in it.

"Are you doing your nails?"

"Liz, you're psychic," Poland said, smiling.

"Feliks, you flatter me. Is it pink?"

"Correct again."

"You should try red," she said, "I think you could pull it off."

There was a pause, nothing awkward. Poland was debating red while Hungary was silent. Her next question caught him off guard.

"Are you dating anyone?"

Poland thought for a second, and then chuckled, "Maybe you'll meet her…"

"Her?" Hungary sounded shocked and confused.

"I'm kidding. I'm still single. But what about you, Liz? Still seeing Gilligan or whatever?"

"His name is Gilbert," she corrected.

"Yeah, so is he bugging you or are you still seeing Roddy?"

"Roderich," Hungary corrected. "And he wants to get back together. It's complicated, Feliks."

"You know me. I understand complicated, Liz," Poland replied, smirking.

"Well, Roderich wants to get back together, but Gilbert wants a relationship too. I don't know who to go for."

"Well you divorced Roderich," Poland pointed out.

"I know, and I regret it. He's really sweet."

"And Gilligan?"

"Gilbert," she corrected, "He's always been a bit of a douche, but he's treated me like an equal."

"And Roderich hasn't?" Poland asked seriously.

"No, he showed me how to be a lady and treated me like one."

Poland nodded and hummed understanding. He looked at his nails, inspecting the pink and debating red. Sometimes, it was nice to have "girl time" to themselves.

* * *

Estonia smiled at Lithuania from across the table. He thought the brunette had a nice smile when it wasn't forced or caused by Russia. He looked happier, if more skittish outside Russia's presence.

"Do you think Ravis is doing well by himself?" Lithuania asked in a hushed tone. Almost like he expected someone to pick up on their conversation.

"He's not a kid any more, Toris. He'll be fine," Estonia reassured him. "Let's just focus on having tonight to ourselves."

Lithuania sighed, nodding. "I trust you," he said. "He isn't someone we have to baby."

"That's right," Estonia said, stirring his coffee. "Relax for once."

"I'm worried," he said. "Russia's a big guy. What if it's not us he comes after? What if he goes after Ravis?" He looked at his coffee as though it could bite.

"We'll protect him," he promised. "We're family. That's what we do." Estonia reached over, holding one of Lithuania's hands. "But you're not going to sacrifice yourself for him. I love you too much."

"You love me?" Lithuania repeated, looking confused.

"I do," Estonia promised. "You're the kindest, most intelligent, a good cook."

Lithuania stiffened at those words. He said softly, "Don't say that."

"Why not?" Estonia asked. "Is it something I said?"

Lithuania shook his head, looking at his coffee absent-mindedly. "Ivan would complement me after he hit me," he explained. "Always crooning about how I was perfect, his world. He never bandaged my wounds like you did."

Estonia slipped his fingers between Lithuania's, interlocking them. "I'm not him," he promised. "I'm not going to beat you into submission. I'm not going to hit you at all. I want to keep you safe."

Lithuania looked up at him, "I still love him."

Estonia sighed, "But he hit you, Toris. Didn't you want to leave him?"

"Sometimes," the brunette said. He looked down, smiling, "But he was the sweetest. He would go out of his way to pick sunflowers for me. He always told me I was his world. Told me that I was handsome and talented." He smiled, "But it was the vodka. I know it was. I want to give him another chance."

"Toris, you can't be serious," Estonia said. "After the way he treated you? That wasn't love, Toris, that was an excuse to hurt you. He broke your bones, pulled you around by a broken wrist or by your hair. Toris, you can't go back to him."

"Why not?" Lithuania asked.

Instead of arguing, Estonia leaned forward and kissed Lithuania. It was soft and sweet, unlike Ivan's kisses. And Lithuania found himself kissing him back, not caring who saw.

Unfortunately, the last person they wanted to see them was watching. He dropped the sunflowers he had got for Lithuania. Russia vowed silently to make them pay.

* * *

Estonia had smiled, telling Lithuania some joke or another. Lithuania was laughing, reaching for his key. Then he looked over his shoulder, smiling as he opened the door. Estonia stopped laughing and joking as the door opened. Lithuania followed his stare, gasping and jumping back.

Estonia went first into the house. Lithuania clung to him, knowing exactly who or what caused the damage. Glass from Lithuania's favourite vase was strewn about. There were a few small pools on blood forming a trail that led upstairs. They looked at each other, both coming to the same conclusion.

Estonia climbed the stairs, following the trail. Lithuania stuck close to him, shaking a bit. The trail led the couple into Latvia's room. Estonia looked at Lithuania before opening the door. The room was dim, blinds over the window shut. Estonia turned on the light, wondering if Lithuania would be able to handle whatever they would find.

The light flooded the room, making the couple wince a bit. A small shriek came from the closet and Estonia sighed. He opened it and Latvia screamed, trying to get as far away from Estonia as possible.

Estonia knelt down, saying in a soothing voice, "It's alright, Latvia. You're alright. Come here."

Latvia shook his head. Estonia sighed, picking him up. "Are you hurt?" he asked. Latvia nodded at that.

"He hit me like he hit Toris," he said, sniffling. "He wanted me to pick up the glass from the vase. I cut my hands." Estonia set Latvia on the bed, rubbing his back.

"He's gone," Estonia said. "He can't hurt you now."

"He's going to come back," he said, looking at Estonia like a frightened rabbit. "He's mad that Toris left."

"He won't come back," Estonia promised. "I'm going to get the things to clean your hands. Stay here." Estonia got up, walking to the bathroom. Toris was sitting on the floor, sighing softly.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" he asked, watching Estonia look for the rubbing alcohol and bandages.

"Toris, you're not going back to him," Estonia said, finding everything at last. He glared at Lithuania, "I'm not going to let him lay another hand on you."

Lithuania looked down, sighing again. "Go tend to Latvia," he said. "He needs his cuts disinfected. He might still have a few small shards of glass in them."

Estonia nodded, grabbing the tweezers as well. Then he walked back into the bedroom. "Let's clean you up," he said.

Latvia nodded, sitting up. Estonia took one of his hands gently, pulling out any shards that dared linger in the cuts. Then he gently dabbed at the cuts with the alcohol before bandaging them. He did the same with the other hand, feeling pity and guilt.

"There," Estonia said when he finished. "That should be better."

"It is," Latvia murmured. He lay back down, shaking a bit.

"He's not going to come back," Estonia promised.

Latvia looked at him, "He's not going to stop until he has Toris again."


End file.
